PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The overall goal of the proposed George Washington-Cancer Biology Training Program (GW- CBTP) is to educate and train scientists who will advance research on the molecular and genomic causes, progression, treatment and relapse of human malignancies. This application builds upon the formation of the George Washington Cancer Center (GWCC), which supports a vibrant cancer research community of over 150 members with a vision to create a cancer-free world through groundbreaking and rigorous research, innovative education and equitable care for all. As the only cancer training program at GW, the CBTP will reflect the major cancer research strengths of the GWCC that include Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy, Cancer Signaling & Genomics and Cancer Epigenetics & Technology. This application seeks to appoint 3 postdoctoral and 1 predoctoral trainee annually and provide each with an individualized two year program of three elements: a discovery research project guided by expert cancer researchers and clinician investigators; a curriculum of courses and workshops on state-of-the- art approaches and emerging therapies; and career and professional development, including experience in grant writing and presentations. Key to this program is an institutional commitment to address the prominent cancer health disparities in breast, cervical, colorectal, pancreatic, liver and prostate cancers in the District of Columbia. Outstanding faculty preceptors who are all leaders in their fields and maintain outstanding track records of research productivity and mentoring of young scientists will serve as research mentors in a dual-mentor model with clinician scientists. Postdoctoral fellow appointees will have completed an M.D. or Ph.D. degree and have a clear commitment to pursuing independent careers in cancer research. Predoctoral students in their second year of graduate study in the doctoral program in Cancer Biology will be eligible for appointment. All trainees will have demonstrated a significant interest in pursuing a career in cancer-related research. The program will provide highly sought-after training experiences to transform promising young researchers into future independent cancer research scientists.